Bleach and Vegas
by The Lady Morana
Summary: After receiving information about an Espada gathering the Soul Society sends Shinigami to investigate. How does this tie in with an anime convention, fast food, and the CSI Crime Lab? Read and see. CSI:LV Bleach crossover, WARNINGS: mentions of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: What is Anime anyway?

WARNING: This story is a pointless! Its plot is purely accidental and sugar induced. This story was meant to battle my writers block and amuse me. Flightless Bird said she found it amusing too and said I should post it and that's why its here. Is there stuff that could offend you? There could be, I didn't really check. I do know that there is mention of Yaoi, but beyond that I haven't any idea what taboo subjects, if any, I have included. If you choose to read go ahead, but you've been warned.

-----

Yumichika was in a bad mood, he was certain the air on the airplane was bad for his complexion. If he broke out after God knows how many years of being dead then Hitsugaya was going to pay, maybe he'd shave off all of that spiky white hair. The idea of destroying the child-like captain's hair brought him little comfort next to the peril that is beautiful skin was facing. Thankfully they had been put in first class; it might have been very ugly otherwise.

Next to Yumichika Ikkaku was sulking. His fool mood had nothing to with his skin condition however. No they wouldn't let him bring _any_ weapons on the plane. What was a fighting man without a weapon? It was shameful, it was degrading, it was... Did Renji have his hair stuck in an air vent?

Indeed Renji Abarai, the proud vice-captain of 6th Division, had his rather long red hair caught in the little spinning fan of the overhead air vent. But he was too busy smacking his seat partner Ichigo, who was laughing at his predicament, to do much to fix his hair.

Captian Hitsugaya noticed the number of female flight attendants rushing to aid Renji. Well he would notice anything that got the attendants away from him, or more specifically Matsumoto. After fighting with the attendants over her attire she had produced a sweatshirt from somewhere.

The bulky unflattering sweatshirt had only served to make her surly. In Captian Hitsugaya's opinion, and probably most of the flight attendants' by now, a surly Matsumoto was about as much fun to with travel with as Captian Byakuya without a hairbrush.

Of all the shinigami riding on the airplane only Rukia seemed to be enjoying the ride. She and Orihime sat giggling at the antics of their traveling companions. Plus she found the little snack items they passed out infinitely amusing.

She might have been the only shinigami enjoying the ride, but to say that she was the only one of their small party having a good time would have been a lie. Kon had managed to get himself flopped on the floor and was rather enjoying the flight attendants as the hurried back in forth in their lovely little skirts.

So what had convinced this group to take a trip that only three of them were even close to enjoying? Why did anyone do anything anymore? Aizen's arrancar, specifically the Espada, were moving. The Soul Society had recently received information that the Espada were having a convention in Las Vegas. Why Las Vegas? Well the only somewhat buyable explanation was that Aizen had let Ichimaru choose the location. Needless to say Kon had been thrilled to come along.

---

The shinigami weren't the only ones have a less then enjoyable trip. Ulquiorra was miserable. There were indeed Espada in Las Vegas, they were indeed at _a_ convention, but Ichimaru had not chosen the location. In fact it had taken the threat of bodily harm from Aizen-sama to get him to leave Hueco Mundo at all and for the first time in his unmasked life Ulquiorra had wholeheartedly sided with the man.

Ulquiorra glared, and glared hard, at the oddly dressed girls that stood giggling just a little ways off. For the life of him he couldn't figure out why they had shiny metal headbands tied to their heads, or why one of them had pink hair. Ulquiorra had been sure that only Szayel Aporro had enough self disregard to go out in public with pink hair.

Ulquiorra had never wished harm to Aizen-sama, but then he had never agreed with Ichimaru either. Now, however, as he watched the girls shuffle closer to him, pushing the pinked haired freak out in front, he wished Aizen-sama would drop dead. What sort of horrid punishment was an anime convention? What had he done to deserve it? And what was "anime" anyway? 


	2. Chapter 2: Interesting Flashback?

Grimmjow was having the time of his life, or maybe it was more accurate to say he was having the time of his afterlife. As he paused to consider this quandary he noticed Ulquiorra slinking away. Ulquiorra was too proud to 'slink', but Grimmjow watched as he did just that. An evil smile came to his face; Aizen-sama had forbid them from leaving. His smile grew wider; Aizen-sama had also put him in charge of making sure Ulquiorra didn't slip off. Careful not to be noticed by Ulquiorra, Grimmjow stalked up behind the other Espada and pounced.

Ulquiorra let out a rather undignified gasp as he was hurled to the ground. He cursed himself for being so preoccupied with escaping the weirdly dressed girls that he had failed to notice Grimmjow until he was literally on top of him.

"YAOI!" One of the girl squealed. Grimmjow looked, if possible, more insane than normal. His smile almost as wide as Ichimaru's as he leered down at poor pinned Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra mind was racing; he was desperately trying to figure out a way to escape that didn't involve being severely punished by Aizen-sama for killing Grimmjow or destroying the convention centered.

He was saved from his predicament by the last person he would have imagined. One minute Grimmjow was on top of him and the next he was staring at a very harried looking Gin Ichimaru. Ulquiorra blinked; maybe this was a very bad dream. The only flaw in this logic being he didn't think that arrancars had dreams.

"Well are ya gonna lay there all day? 'Cause I'd be more than happy ta' leave ya to distract Aizen." Aizen, the name shook Ulquiorra from his shock and he grabbed the pale hand that Ichimaru was offering him. As they raced from the building they were vaguely aware of the high pitched noise the group of girls was making. Ulquiorra wondered if it meant they were about to attack.

---

Ichigo was glaring at his "traveling buddy" what was so interesting about sunglasses! Renji had been in the store for the past ten minutes trying to decide if he need a new pair of sunglasses and Ichigo was quite convinced that they were going to miss their next flight, which was conveniently located on the other side of the huge international airport. Glancing down at his watch and then up at the clock on the wall Ichigo swore, the plane was boarding **now**.

Grabbing Renji's arm Ichigo pulled him away from his shopping and took off down the long crowded airport corridor. If they missed their flight Captian Kuchiki was going to get his vice-captain back in pieces, very little _getsuga tenshō _seared piece.

Across the airport at the terminal another set of traveling partners were having trouble. Yumichika would **not** get on the plane. No! He was done, that was it! This cruel attack on his skin and health was finished! No more, they could fight the Espada very well without him. It was only when Ikkaku informed him that there would be no showers till Las Vegas and you couldn't get to Las Vegas without being on the plane did Yumichika consent to board.

---

It was a quiet day, or night rather, at the Las Vegas crime lab, and Nick Stokes was annoyed. Some small part of his mind told him he should be happy, a quite night meant people weren't dying, but really! He could think of better things to do then watch Sara throw lovesick glances at Grissom all night, things like going to the anime convention that was in town. Though he would rather die than admit Nick _loved_ anime, and his favorite was Bleach. There was just something appealing about cartoons trying to cut each other into little bit-sized pieces.

Across the table from Nick Greg was also suffering from being denied the chance go to the anime convention. Unlike Nick however Greg would proudly tell you that he liked anime and that Loveless was if favorite because Soubi was a smexy muffin, but that Bleach was cool because Captain Aizen had a _tight ass._

"Assignments." Grissom's voice had an almost musical tone, perhaps the bug man had been longing to escape the crime lab as well. As he read off the assignments both Greg and Nick caught one at the same hotel as the anime convention and they nearly fell out of their seats jumping for it. The address meant nothing special to Grissom who never watched anything unless it was on the discovery channel and he handed the paper to Greg and Nick with nothing more than an odd look.

---

Renji was frantic, they had lost his gigai. They hadn't even been at the convention center for 15 minutes and it was lost. Well lost was a bad word, some freaks with yellow tape had stolen it really. But terminology did really matter either way he was screwed. The Soul Society had informed him that they wouldn't be paying for another gigai since he and Ichigo had pushed the last one off the top of the school building just to see what would happen.

Watching Renji panic Ichigo would have laughed, would have if Kon hadn't disappeared with his body in Las Vegas. There was nothing funny about that modified little prevent running loose in 'Sin City.'

When they had asked Hitsugaya to help find their missing bodies they had been met with a glare so frosty it had made them shiver in spite of the 100+ degree weather. Thinking back they really should have know better. Hitsugaya with his snow and ice type Zanpakutō was miserable in sunny Las Vegas. In fact Hitsugaya had been snappy since they first got off the plane. The world started to fade and odd music started to play.

"Shit! I don't have time for a flashback!" Renji shouted, but the Goddess of Flashback wasn't listening to him and he and Ichigo found themselves lost in the memories.

The world stabilized and Renji went as red as his hair or would have if people where allowed a form while watching flashbacks. Ichigo really wished that he had a tangible form so he could avert his eyes. There before them were Renji and Byakuya Kuchiki. It would seem that the Captain of the 6th division of the Gotei 13 had a rather unconventional idea about what the relationship between a captain and his vice-captain should be.

There was smooth transition to another memory, a rather pointless one illustrating the dangers of hiding Yumichika's shampoo. There was a glitch, and the sound of muffled swearing. A few short clips flashed before them, Renji proving that he could in fact eat a whole cake in one bite, Ichigo taking a bath in the sink, and other random unhelpful memories. Each failed memory was met with some creative swearing and the sound of something being hit. Finally the right flashback was found and the music re-started.

It was short and all together unhelpful. They watched themselves be yelled at by a short, annoyed, overheated, captain for picking a cab without air-conditioning, before being sent down stairs to investigate the Espada's convention. Then they had to sit and watch Renji hide his gigai and Ichigo foolishly give Kon his body, before fighting a pair of hollows. The memory music stopped and they were back in the present.

Ichigo and Renji stood there frozen, both of them just a little red.

"Interesting flashback?" Rukia's voice made both of them jump. Looking at Captian Kuchiki's younger sister, who bore a striking resemblance to the man despite claiming to have no blood ties, made Ichigo blush a deep shade of red remembering the fist memory.

"No!" Renji snapped before dragging Ichgo away down the street, apparently he too was thinking of the memory involving Captain Kuchiki. Rukia smiled evilly after them and patted a small strange looking object in her hand. She would have to remember to thank Urahara for the "Flashback Inducer" later, though there were some problems that needed working out.

---


	3. Chapter 3: A Crossroads of Destiny

Ulquiorra and Ichimaru sat panting in a park that was as far as they could run from the convention center. It was much too hot to run around, but they weren't willing to risk being caught by Aizen.

"Why didn't Grimmjow follow us? He wasn't supposed to let me leave." Ulquiorra wondered aloud when he got his breath back. Ichimaru smiled evilly.

"I pushed him inta' the fangirls." Ichimaru seemed to think this was a good thing, but Ulquiorra just gave him a blanker then normal look.

"The what?"

"Ya know the females that were gettin' ready ta molest ya?" Ulquiorra frowned; did he mean that pink haired girl?

"So what is a fangirl and what was it that they shouted when Grimmjow tackled me?" Who knew that an anime convention would be so complicated?

"Ya know I'm not real sure what a fangirl is. Aizen made 'um sound like somethin' dangerous, like a dog with rabies." Ichimaru said displaying a rare frown.

"And this 'Yaoi'?'"

"I think it's their battle cry." Ulquiorra had more questions but they were cut off by the appearance of two shinigami, and it was obvious that they hadn't seen them yet.

"'Don't come back till you've found your bodies.'" Renji voice was mocking. "Who does that freakin' shorty think he is? I know he's overheated, but does he really have to act like a PMS-ing Rukia!?" Half way through Renji's rant Ichigo became aware of the other occupants of the park and froze.

Ichimaru swore softly, fighting shinigami didn't really go well with the hiding their presence from Aizen plan. He watched Ichigo's hand go to his zanpaktou, and knew that if he didn't think fast they'd have two choices. Die now or wish they were dead later when Aizen got a hold of them. Then something made the 6 watt bulb inside Ichimaru's head turn on.

"How 'bout we not try an' kill each other?" He asked smiling for all he was worth. That at least gave Ichigo a pause, but it appeared that Renji hadn't noticed them till that moment.

"Then what do you propose we do? Have tea?" Ichigo snapped, while Renji looked like he was recovering from a minor heart attack.

"Ya know tea is really more Aizen's thing. I like coffee better." Apparently there was a strict limit to Ichimaru's attention span. Lucky for the playground, and the people whose tax money paid for the place, Ulquiorra had picked up Ichimaru's line of thought.

"You are missing you material bodies. We... we would rather not make out location known. So how about we work together. You don't force us to kill you and we'll help find your bodies." Renji opened and shut his mouth. He was quite sure that it was wrong to make an alliance with a traitor and a hollow-ish thing, but if he didn't get his gigai back he would have to get one from Kisuke. The thought of taking anything but food from that man made him shudder.

Ichigo on the other hand had no qualms about betraying the Soul Society; it sort of went along with being part hallow thing. So the deal was sealed and their fates intertwined. Together the four unlikely companions left the playground to fulfill their destiny, or at least find something to eat.


	4. Chapter 4: Fastfood and Crime Scenes

When last we left our "heroes" they had embarked on a noble quest, a quest to find food. This apparently easy task was turning into a trial. It would seem that Ichimaru and Ulquiorra had also left their bodies at the convention center. Which meant two things: first all of them in were spirit form, and second the yellow taping carrying body snatchers probably had two more bodies.

The lack of substantial bodies was proving to be the bigger problem. Most humans can't see spirits or if they can they figure that they are figments of an overactive imagination and aren't likely to sell them lunch. It would seem that they were in quite a predicament. Renji and Ichimaru being shinigami couldn't easily find humans with a high enough level of retisu to see them, and Ichigo wouldn't know if a captain class shinigani unleashed their full retisu two blocks away.

They were trying to decide if food was worth the risk of sneaking into Hiskugaya room for when it hit them, quite literally in Renji's case. Ulquiorra turned his head suddenly and his horn smacked Renji in the head. While Renji was busy swearing it occurred to the other two that no matter how much of a mutated freak he was, Ulquiorra was still a hallow. It was sort of like the time Ichimaru had stripped naked and run through St. Peter's square during the Pope's address just to see how many people could see him, no matter how much of a freak he was being he was still a shinigami.

Ulquiorra felt very betrayed! Needless to say he had a fit. He was the 4th Espada! He was powerful! He was evil! He was **not **a GPS designed to show them where the nearest fast food restaurant was! It wasn't until Ichimaru pointed out that he would have to go back to Aizen if he wanted his rank in the Espada to mean anything that Ulquiorra pointed a pale finger at a nearby McDonald's.

The finding of food should have brought much joy, but instead it brought about another argument. Who would go in a get the food? Obviously it couldn't be Ulquiorra because he looked dead and that might scare the person they were trying to order from. It couldn't Ichigo who packed a Zanpakutō as long as his body. It couldn't be Ichimaru because his mind was like a flash of lighting, very bright, very powerful, and very short lived. The poor man was likely to get in there and forget their orders and bring them back kid's meal toys or something.

So it was Renji that they robbed on his sword and sent unarmed into the crowd building. There had at first been some argument about sending Renji, with his long hair and tattoos he looked a bit like an exotic dancer, but from what Kon had told him Ichigo figured that was alright in Vegas.

After waiting for Renji to stop arguing about French Fries not really being from France the party found themselves in a nearby park. They seemed to really like parks, perhaps they never went enough as children. Suddenly there was a loud high pitched sound. A squee to be exact, a fangirl squee. They all sat frozen, instinct telling them not to make any sudden moves.

"You are so lucky!" A voice swooned and three girls came into view, one of them was holding something that bore a strange likeness to...

"Captain Aizen is so hot unlike that stupid sneaky fox Ichimaru. I so want an Aizen plushy but my mom won't buy me one."

"Aw but Gin is cute, beside Aizen is...."

"SPOILERS! I don't want to hear about what you think you saw when you watched in Japanese. Aizen is dead and it's all Ichimaru's fault because he is a jerk!" Ichimaru's eye twitched, he wasn't sure which was worse being called cute or still having Aizen's pretend "death" pinned on him. He heard Ulquiorra sigh,

"They can't see us. But look that shirt says something about 'Yaoi'." And indeed the girl clutching the Aizen doll had a shirt that read "I'd like it better if it were yaoi."

"I still wonder what that means." Ulquiorra said looking perplexed

"I told ya' it's a battle cry." Ichimaru said indignant that the eyeliner wearing freak doubted him.

"Yes but you're insane. Yaoi's not a battle cry it's one of those sweet little coffee drinks with chocolate in it." Renji cut in.

"No you idiot that's a mocha!" Ichigo snapped with half his hamburger in his mouth.

"Oh if you're so smart then what is 'Yaoi'?" Ichigo found he had no answers to that. All he knew was that his sisters sometimes mentioned it and that almost all the Vizards were hooked on whatever it was. It was a rather perplexing question, perhaps the hardest since the ones on that math test Ichigo hadn't studied for, but it was a question for after lunch. The four watched the group of fangirls bicker some more about Aizen before turning the topic of their discussion to someone called Jealousy or Envy or something who was apparently either a "Palm tree-ish asshole" or "only the cutest, most slashable, character in FMA like ever!" Needless to say fangirls were very confusing creatures.

----

Greg stood on tip-toes trying to see through the crowd of people, he could have sworn he'd just seen the prefect evil!Aizen cosplayer.

"Sanders will you pay attention for a moment! This place is a body mine, they've found two more, and this convention will have to end early if we don't figure out why they're all dead!" Nick snapped, watching Greg teeter dangerously as he tried to stand ballerina style on the tips of his toes. Greg sighed and agreed.

The first body they investigated had beautiful long hair and when they flipped it over the resemblance to Renji was so strong Greg gasped, the redhead even had the heavy black tattoos and they didn't look fake.

The next bodies looked as though they'd been dropped while running. The man dressed in white with white hair and a plunging neckline, would have made the prefect Ichimaru. And the other man, small and light with a horn that no one could figure out how to get off or how it had been put on in the first place was a living, or rather now un-living, model of the 4th Espada.

The prefect, flawless, bodies offered no sign of cause of death, and Greg and Nick were beginning to feel decently confused when screams from deeper inside the convention alerted them to more trouble. When they arrived on the scene of panic they found an orange haired teenager clutching a little stuffed lion lying apparently dead on the floor. Some days this job was just too weird.


	5. Chapter 5: What Is Yaoi?

Ichimaru, Ichigo, Renji, and Ulquiorra were all pressed against one another and peering around the corner. After finishing their meal they had decided to end the debate on yaoi once and for all. Unfortunately that meant coming back to the hotel where they might be caught.

They lay in wait for a fanboy, Ichimaru said they were less dangerous, that could see them. Finally one rounded the corner unaware of his impending fate. Renji pounced tackling the boy to the ground and proceeded to sit on his chest, Ulquiorra pinned his arms, and Ichigo and Ichimaru went to keep watch at either end of the hall. Renji noticed the boy's shirt said, "Yaoi is a pain in the ass" and knew they had made the right decision.

"What your name?" Renji asked and Ulquiorra slapped him.

"Ow what was that for?!" Renji cried indignantly rubbing his check.

"We aren't here to make friends ask him the question and let's go." Ulquirorra drawled.

"You ask him, cause I ain't." Renji snapped folding his arms over his chest like a pouting five year old. Ulquiorra gave him a blank look before glancing down at the poor fanboy.

"What is 'Yaoi'?" The boy's eyes widened and his ears turned bright red.

"W-hat?" He stammered.

"'Yaoi', what is it?" Renji snapped, just their luck they had picked a stupid one.

"W-well... you see it's sort of... it's..." He seemed to be having trouble finding his word.

"Spit it out! We don't have all day!" Renji was starting to get annoyed; this kid was as bad as Hanatarō.

"It'sboylove." Apparently he had switched from slow and stumbling to speeding through his explanation.

"Come again?" Ulquiorra asked confused. The boy's ears went a dark shade of red.

"It's when there are two boys... and they are in love... with each other… and they have a physical relationship." There was pause and suddenly Renji realized just how awkward a situation they were in. Lucky Ichigo broke the silence.

"Guys, there is someone coming!" He paused, "Oh never mind, only Renji and I need to leave, it's just Tōusen." Ulquiorra froze and Ichimaru swore and then they took off running.

"Ichimaru," Tousen said as he rounded the corner, "its _justice _that I should find you. Aizen-sama is looking for you; perhaps you won't be his favorite after this." Ichimaru flinched but keep running. Ichigo and Renji had decided that it was best to avoid the man as well. As they rounded a corner they discovered a small closet and piled into.

They were almost safe, with Tousen's mutterings about justice traveling father down the hall. In fact he had almost rounded the corner when there was a loud shout,

"ICHIMARU KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" Ichigo came tumbling out of the closet with Ichimaru right on top of him. Ulquiorra and Renji stared aghast at the pair on the floor.

"Pervert!"

"I ain't a pervert."

"Not a pervert! You frisked me!"

"Don't kid ya'self Kurosaki I was jus' movin' my arms." Their argument was cut short by the looming shadow of Tousen. Again they took off, closely followed by Ulquiorra and Renji.

They ran through the halls closely followed by Tousen, until Ulquiorra commented on the fact that the man was blind. Then Ichimaru suggested that they stand by a door and when Tousen came open it really fast so he would run into it.

There plan was a success, and they now where looking around a corner two floors away making sure there was no one there. They were leaning one on top of each other when Ichigo felt a tug on his pant leg and turned around.

Unfortunately Ichigo had been on the bottom so everyone came crashing down. When they managed to right themselves Ichimaru and Ulquiorra response to the intruder was to scream and clutch at each other.

There standing before them glaring was a little miniature Aizen.

"A-azien-tachio?" Ichimaru stammered. The toy looked as aghast as a toy can look and Ichigo dived on it.

"Where is my body?!" He cried shaking the little toy back and forth.

"Well you see..." Kon began. He told a tale that involved being slapped an awful lot before coming back to the hotel only to be yelled at by Histgaya. So he had been headed down stairs when someone had knocked into him and sent him flying. The impact was so hard that it knocked the modified soul pill from his body. Luckily it had landed in this doll so he'd been able to come get Ichigo.

Knocking Kon out of the way the group raced towards the stairs. Ichimaru suddenly stopped dead.

"Freeze." He commanded, Ulquiorra stood perfectly still also feeling the approaching reiatsu.

"Why?" Ichigo asked haughty.

"Because Aizen-tachio is coming." Ichimaru said blocking he own reiatsu and moving his lips as little as possible.

"Then shouldn't we be running?" Renji asked confused.

"No! Not unless you want him to get his hands on you! I had his gigi's vision be based on movement. So don't move and repress your reiatsu!" The holding still part wasn't particularly hard, though Renji discovered that his nose _really _itched, but the suppressing of the reiatsu proved very difficult for Ichigo.

Aizen walked down the hall. His footsteps muffled by the carpet. He walked past the frozen group; apparently he really couldn't see them. He made it all the way to the end of the corridor when he paused, an evil smile on his face. He turned and walked quickly up the hall to where Ichigo stood. Still smiling he reached out his hand and grabbed Ichigo's arm.

"Found you." He said, "Well I wasn't looking for you, but I'm not complaining." Ichigo looked horrified and Aizen looked evil. Ichimaru realized that if someone didn't do something soon, then poor Ichigo was going to be hauled off to Las Nochas never to see the light of day again.

It was then that Ichimaru decided to be a hero, and do something incredibly rash. Ichimaru moved. The movement drew Aizen attention long enough for Ichigo to fall back next to Ulquiorra who began using every ounce of his reiatsu eating abilities to hide Ichigo's reiatsu.

Aizen stood there looking confused as to where his prey had gone before making his way down the hall and out of sight. Ulquiorra waited till he could no longer feel Aizen before pushing Ichigo away from him. He looked disgusted.

"You taste like a strawberry! I hate strawberries!" He cried making a face.

"Oh like that's not an overused joke." Ichigo muttered. He wasn't given much time to feel indignant over the bad joke, because he suddenly felt a tongue run up the side of his neck and around his ear.

"What the hell was that for?!" He cried turning to face Renji.

"You really do taste like strawberries!" He cried he was coming back for another lick when Ichimaru pinned Ichigo to the floor and ran his tongue from the base of Ichigo's throat to his chin, the white haired man's eyes widened in pleasure.

"I love strawberries. Now all we need is whippin' cream an' we can have strawberries an' cream!" Renji and Ichimaru leered down at him and Ichigo thought for sure he had just been sentence to death by licking when Ulquiorra pulled him away.

"We're looking for Ichigo's body before the body snatchers get it right?" The other two seem to come out of there strawberry induced feeding frenzy and the group ran down stairs just in time to see the body snatchers making off with Ichigo's body.

It was decided that they would follow them and see where they were hiding the bodies. Ichimaru was worried that the body stealers would be a super secret underground cult that the practiced necrophilia, but the others choose to ignore that comment. So they were off dodging cars until someone remembered they could all run on air, and that made the pursuit a whole lot easier.


	6. Chapter 6: So Long, Goodbye

Thanks To: ParadiseWolf14, Tera Earth, Deep Red Crayon, CandleLight-Soul, Tenshi.Kimiko, and ShuLynn13 for reviewing!

---

Greg and Nick stared at the body in front of them.

"Did you say the tattoos were real?" Nick asked. The body in question was covered in a web of jagged black tattoos. Doc Roberts nodded; he couldn't fathom why these tattoos were anymore shocking then the one that countless other unidentified bodies sported in the past. But it appeared Nick could as he let out a low whistle.

"Now that's a dedicated fan." Greg said bending down for a closer look. It was a shame he'd seen no Aizen cosplayer this dedicated at the convention. The idea of a prefect living breathing Aizen was just a little distracting and he pushed the thought away.

"I always knew there was something just little wrong with cosplayers." Nick muttered.

"Yeah but you got to admit this guy is prefect, and the other three are just like him. I wonder if they were part of a group." They moved to survey the other three bodies. They too were mirror images of characters from Bleach. It was a little eerie just how much they looked like Ichigo, Ichimaru, and Ulquiorra, but none where as interesting as the Renji Cosplayer.

"So how did they die?" Greg asked deciding that they should probably do their job. Doc Roberts shrugged,

"So far there is nothing wrong with any of the bodies. The orange haired and the black haired boys have some minor bruising but nothing that would kill them. No major laceration, no major discoloration, no bullet holes. I sent samples of their blood to trace and it came back clean. The boy with the black hair is a little odd though; this horn seems to be attached to his skull." The CSIs' eyes widened, the Renji cosplayer had just ceased to be the most interesting. Greg bent and gave a gentle tugged on the boy's horn.

"But to answer your question we'll have to wait to cut them open to find out what killed them." Just then the door banged open and there stood living breathing copies of the bodies on the tables.

"Like hell you're cutting up my gigi!" Renji snapped, he stormed across the morgue only trip and fall into Ulquiorra's gigi.

"Shit I look like an emo! And holy hell these bodies cold and naked!" Renji cried. Just then Grissom walked into the morgue.

"Why are there civilians in here and why is he alive?" Everyone turned to look at Grissom.

"I told ya' they had necrophilia." Ichimaru chimed before striding over to the table and gracefully stepping into his body. Ichigo followed his example slipping on his body and pulling the thin sheet closer to his exposed body. Greg and Nick looked horrified; there were anime character in the morgue. Doc Roberts looked like he might faint; those people had been legal dead and suddenly for no reason were talking and complaining. Grissom looked fascinated; he wanted to cut them up and put them in jars in his office. He grabbed a nearby scalpel and inched towards the white robbed man that was still standing outside of the bodies.

Greg and Nick watched Grissom as, who unlike Doc Roberts could apparently see the apparitions as well, inched closer to Ulquiorra and it occurred to them that Grissom had finally lost it and intended to poke the Esparda with a knife. In unspoken agreement the grabbed Grissom and pulled him back. Grissom advance did not go unnoticed by the Ichigo or Ichimaru.

"Hurry up and get in Renji's body Ulquiorra it takes him nearly five minutes to get a gigi off." Ichigo snapped.

"Yes, stop wastin' time Ulquiorra I promise ya' can switch back later." Ichimaru said rubbing his thin arms, it was _freezing_ down here. Ulquiorra made a face and stepped into Renji's gigi. Ichigo, still feeling rather exposed, turned to Doc Roberts who watched in horror and asked,

"Do have any clothes we could have?" Doc Roberts' pointed to the sealed evidence bags that held their clothes. In the rush to put on clothes everyone ended up in mismatched outfits, that in Ichimaru's case were mostly too big and in Renji case mostly to small, but seeing the manic gleam in Grissom's eyes they decided they could fix the clothes later.

---

A few blocks and a little while later everyone was in their proper clothes and bodies. With their gigi back there really was no reason to continue being civil to one another, but they found they had grown quite attached to each other. There was an awkward silence.

"I suppose we should go back to the convention center, Hitsugaya is probably about ready to kill us by now." Ichigo said to break the silence.

"Aizen-sama is probably looking for us, and he'll be more then annoyed if he can't find us." Ulquiorra put in. There was that horrid silence again and then,

"I suppose we'll see you this winter then?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, try not to get killed too fast." Ichimaru responded. With that they walked back to the convention center, but they didn't walk back together. Already they had separated into Aizen's army and the Soul Society's army their brief moment of friendship slipping to the backs of their mind leaving only a strong desire not to see each other again that winter.

THE END

---

AN: My deepest and most heartfelt apologies. I had thought that I'd posted this chapter a while ago and that this story was already finished. I just happened to be glancing over my stats page when I noticed that wasn't the case. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it I know I had a very fun time writing it! -Morana


End file.
